


Rise of the Blacks

by canislupusfamiliaris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Regulus is not dead, Work In Progress, not entirely sane Bellatrix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canislupusfamiliaris/pseuds/canislupusfamiliaris
Summary: What the title suggests, the rise of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (well its members at least).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: All original characters and plot(s) belong to their original owners, the rest however, belongs to me.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Author's note:** I know I have other stories that should be holding my attention............but this one shoved its way to the front of the line and hey, new story. This is edited by me so if any of ya find any mistakes, lemmy know (exactly where in the story it is, because peoples, no matter how awesome it would be, I'm not a mind reader) and I'll fix it. Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Enjoy.

Freezing cold permeates a small, dimly lit cell. The smell of sea brine slips through a small window, fixed high up one wall, and brings with it small droplets of water from the rolling sea without.

Curled in a tight ball, an alert ocelot stares fixedly at the cell door from inside its makeshift den. The rolled up, shabby mattress and threadbare blanket provide it with _just_ enough protection from the wet and cold to make the freezing room bearable.

An ear twitches as faint screams increase in volume and quantity, some tapering off to wretched sobs while others find death in silence.

The sound of rattling breaths, barely loud enough to be heard through the screams, echo faintly in the hallway just outside the door. What little light existing in the dim cell appears to flee the presence of the creatures without as ice spreads from the door like wildfire, racing along the surfaces of the cell. Droplets of water freeze on the ceiling like miniature stalactites, poised for a lethal strike, while others plummet to the icy floor and shatter upon impact.

Shrinking further into its makeshift den, the desire to flee races through the ocelot's veins as an already frigid cell turns icy cold and the creatures come to a stop outside its cell. Its happiest memories as a child and as an adult flash through its mind behind crumbling occlumency walls. Desperately, it attempts to protect the happiest of those memories, sacrificing those precious few left from its adult life to protect its most precious memories as a kit.

The hair raising scent of fear pervades the room, spilling in from the small meal gap in the door and rising from the quaking ocelot. The last and happiest of its memories and feelings as an adult leave with the creatures as they retreat from the door, feeding on the other witches and wizards locked in their cells.

What seems like hours pass as the female ocelot patiently waits for the creatures to leave. Into its third winter in this godforsaken prison, the virtue of patience has been just as vital to its survival as its animagus ability. Patiently it waits as the faintest of screams die down to wretched sobs.

Still it waits.

The sound of voices taunting the prisoners echo through the corridor as dinner is roughly shoved through the meal holes. Tuning out the voices of the guards, it patiently waits for its meal to be shoved through the door and cautiously emerges from its slush covered den. Silently it pads over the icy, wet floor to its lukewarm food. Quickly she eats, one ear monitoring the guards, and finishes her meal just as their voices fade into silence.

Years of the same routine kick-start her internal timer and she silently slinks through the meal hole and down the familiar corridor. Darkness envelops her with only shadowed light from meal holes to light her path.

Silent as a ghost, she pads down empty corridors until she comes to a stop outside a cell door and quickly crawls through the meal hole and into the room.

A massive black dog lays curled tightly on the worn mattress with a threadbare blanket pulled haphazardly over it. Its food left untouched where it came to a halt after being roughly shoved through the hole.

A deep growl resonates through the cell as the ocelot transforms into a tall, thin woman with long black hair. The dog rises stiffly to its feet and is frozen in place at the wave of the woman's hand.

“Be still Sirius. I have a proposition for you. With Uncle Orion dead, as Heir, you are the next Lord Black, should you accept the title. As Lord Black, it is well within your power to annul my marriage to Rodolphus. Annul the marriage and, on my magic, I will help you escape this godforsaken prison. Free of this prison, you can enact your vengeance on Pettigrew. Do we have an accord?”

With another wave of her hand, the large dog slumps its hindquarters and sits with a graceless thump on the mattress. Seconds later, a ragged, black haired wizard sits in its place.

“Annul your marriage? That's all?” the disbelieving wizard roughly asks.

“And reinstate me to the Black Family” she offhandedly adds.

“Fine. I annul your marriage. Now get me out of here.” he impatiently commands, struggling to his feet.

An exasperated sigh escapes the witch as she irritably responds, “Sirius, you have to claim the Lord Black title before annulling my marriage.”

“How do I know you will keep your end of the bargain?” Sirius suspiciously inquires.

“For gods' sake Sirius, I'll be bound by magic as a condition to you annulling the marriage and reinstating me to the Black family, you imbecile. And even if I wasn't bound, I keep my promises you moronic inbreed.”

“I'm not an imbecile you crazy harpy. And your just as inbred as I am.”

“So you agree your a moron then” she smugly retorts. A wordless snarl greets her response and she lifts her hand, stemming any further retort. “You _are_ an imbecile. Now annul the damn marriage and reinstate me back into the family” she impatiently demands.

“I'm not an imbecile” he hotly replies with a childish stamp of his foot.

“Damn it Sirius. Do you want to be free of this prison or not?” she all but yells.

“Yes” he quietly replies.

“Then claim the damnable title and annul my marriage and accept my reinstatement!” she nearly roars.

“Fine” he petulantly agrees.

“Sirius....” she growls.

“Fine, fine, you crazy woman. I Sirius Orion Black here by claim the title of Lord Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.”

As a soft glow envelops the new Lord Black, the Lord's ring materializes on his right forefinger. Thoughtfully, he stares at the Lord Black ring and a shit-eating smirk steals across his lips. Smirking up at his elder cousin, Sirius smugly says, “As Lord Black, I can apparate out of this hellhole. I don't need you.”

An elegant, black eyebrow arcs as she sarcastically responds, “Yes, you can apparate out of Azkaban _without_ a wand and _through_ anti-apparation wards specifically placed to stop the most powerful of wizards and witches from escaping by apparation. Now why didn't I think of that before approaching you?”

An embarrassed blush coats his cheeks as he fidgets and asks “Do you promise to help me get my wand and get me out of this hellhole in exchange for annulling you marriage to Lestrange and reinstating you as a Black?”

“No. I promise to help you escape. When your wand was confiscated, a tracer was placed on it. If you use your wand, it will lead them straight to you. You'll have to get another wand once we escape this place.

“.......”

“Sirius?”

“Fine, Bella. I, Lord Black, here by annul the marriage contract of Bellatrix Druella Lestrange née Black to Rodolphus Lestrange and reinstate Bellatrix Druella Lestrange née Black to the Black family as Bellatrix Druella Black....”

“...and reclaim the dowry given and all monetary goods, holdings, vaults and contents of Rodolphus Lestrange along with all vaults and contents under Rodolphus Lestrange's control as compensation for violating the marriage contract between the House of Black and the House of Lestrange and shame brought on the Black family name by Rodolphus Lestrange's actions and subsequent imprisonment. All monetary goods are to be transferred to Bellatrix Druella Black's vaults and all holdings placed under Bellatrix Druella Black's name” she smugly adds with a cheeky, vindictive grin.

A mirror expression steals across Sirius' face as he dutifully recites, “...and reclaim the dowry given and all monetary goods, holdings, vaults and contents of Rodolphus Lestrange along with all vaults and contents under Rodolphus Lestrange's control as compensation for violating the marriage contract between the House of Black and the House of Lestrange and shame brought on the Black family name by Rodolphus Lestrange's actions and subsequent imprisonment. All monetary goods are to be transferred to Bellatrix Druella Black's vaults and all holdings placed under Bellatrix Druella Black's name.”

The hum and warmth of magic fills the cell and an intricately woven collar glows bright around Bellatrix's neck before shattering in a shower of gold light. Sagging with relief, she sighs as though a great weight has been lifted.

“Rodolphus collared you?!” Sirius roared.

“Shhh, not so loud Sirius. It was part of the marriage contract Father negotiated with Rodolphus' father” she replies wearily, massaging her temple with her left hand.

“No wonder your crazy. I'll kill him for this.”

Glaring at her fuming cousin she replies, “we don't have time for that. We've already spent too much time talking. We need to hurry and leave before the guards return...........Sirius are you even listening to a word I'm saying?”

“It's gone.”

“....What?”

“The Dark Mark........ its gone” he says in disbelief.

Turning her left forearm in search of the Dark Mark, unblemished fair skin greets her inquiring gaze. Astonishment colors her face as she breaths in disbelief “It's gone”, before determination takes its place.

“We don't have time for this. Follow me and keep your head down. If you want to escape, you _**will**_ do as I say and follow my lead without complaint. Am I clear little cousin” she demands.

“Yes ma'am” he cheekily salutes her. With a huff of exasperation, she morphs into her animagus form and slinks through the open meal hole. Seconds later, a loud click of the door unbolting resounds in the small cell and the door opens to an imperious Bellatrix. 

“Change into you animagus form and keep close” as an after thought, she adds, “and be silent, or as near silent as you can manage.” With a nod of agreement, Sirius quickly changes and moves to exit the cell, only to be by stopped by Bellatrix moving in front of him and motioning to his cold dinner. “Eat. You'll need the energy. And be quick.”

Minutes later a large black dog exits the cell and Bellatrix closes and locks the door, placing the empty dinner tin just inside the meal hole, before morphing into an ocelot and racing down the dark corridor with a large black dog bounding silently after her.


	2. Chapter 2

An irritated and grumbling ocelot quickly disembarks the muggle vessel that kindly fished said ocelot and her large canine companion from the storming North Sea. The shaggy black canine happily bounds off the vessel, barking in joy at the crew members it passes. Laughter and shouts of encouragement race after the canine as he playfully pounces on the grumbling ocelot. Roars of laughter and cheers erupt from the crew members as the ocelot lets loose a fierce war cry and quickly turns, launching itself at the black dog, biting and scratching the offending dog before said canine has a chance to escape. 

Lightly bleeding and suitably chastised, the black dog obediently follows the retreating ocelot as the amused laughter of a crew, well accustomed to the oddly friendly scuffles between the cat and dog, fades to the background. 

Once out of sight from the crew and down an abandoned alley way, with no surveillance cameras, the satisfied ocelot transforms and Bellatrix turns to a lightly bleeding Sirius.

“Well, this is where we part little cousin. You, off to get Peter. And me, off to see Andy.” 

“Andy?”

“Yes, Andy.”

“Why are you going to see your sister?”

“None of your damn business.”

“How did you know I wanted to go after Peter.”

With a lazy shrug of her shoulders she says, “I was once part of the Dark Lords inner circle. I knew Peter was the spy and not you. Your imprisonment at Azkaban never made sense to me.”

Fidgeting, he quietly asks “can I come with you?”

“To see Andy?” she asks disbelievingly.

Sirius replies with a shrug and small smile.

“Why?” she retorts with a raised eyebrow

“To see Andy?” he uncertainly answers.

“Uh-huh. What's the real reason?”

“To see Andy.”

“Suuuure you do” she drawls before straightening at a sudden thought. “Reinstate her to the Black family and instate her husband and daughter into the family as well. Do that and I'll take you with me.”

“She got kicked out of the family? When did that happen?”

“When she married a Muggle-born.”

“That'll do it.”

“Any day now.”

“Don't get snappy with me now. I'm the only one that can bring them into the family” he says with a smug grin.”

“And I'm your only mode of transportation” she answers with her own smug grin.”

With a pout he nearly whines “I never said I wouldn't.”

“You never said you would.”

Snorting in amusement, he grins, “looks like we're reviving the family.”

“Damn straight we are.” She grins savagely. Worry lightly coats his face and voice as he jokingly asks “should I be worried?” Crackling laughter is his only answer.

  


* * *

  


Bellatrix apparates them just outside of Andromeda's house, just shy of the wards protecting her home. Conjuring a _Patronus_ , Bella tells it “Andy, it's Bella. Don't call the Aurors. Please. Just give me five minutes to explain myself and if you want to call them, then call them. If it makes you feel better you can place us in body binds before letting us in. It's just Sirius and I. Please hear me out. Added bonus. You get to spell his mouth shut.”

“Hey!” 

“Shut it Sirius. The adults are talking.”

“WHY YOU LITTLE⸻”

“On second thought..........You can just bind me. Sirius is being a bit difficult at the moment. Please Andy. Just hear me out and then I'm gone, if you want.”

Sending her patronus into her sister's house, Bellatrix waits nervously with a bound and silent Sirius at her feet, hoping that her sister will be curious enough to talk before calling in the aurors.

Minutes later, the front door opens and Andromeda walks out with her wand raised and anger written across her face. A moment later, and Bellatrix lays next to a wide eyed Sirius.

“Five minutes” Andromeda says in warning.

Quickly, Bella nods in assent “five minutes, Andy.” 

Surprise, grief, and anger war across her face before turning sharply on her heal and walking back inside her home with her sister and cousin floating behind her.

  


* * *

  


**“HE DID WHAT!?”** Andy's loud roar echos through her home, her daughter off at Hogwarts, enjoying her first year there, and her husband off at work.

**“That _Bastard_ ”** she continues to seethe. With a wave of her wand, she releases Bella from her binds and Bellatrix sags in relief. 

Whirling around to tower over Sirius, Andy demands in a hiss, “Did you betray the Potters?”

Wide, fear laced grey eyes stare into her's as Sirius emphatically shakes his head no. A wave of her wand and a terse demand of _“explain”_ and Sirius blurts out, “It was Peter. He was the secret keeper, not me. I went after him after I handed Harry over to Hagrid. Peter killed those muggles and pinned it on me. I didn't betray James, Andy.”

Her shoulders relax and with a nod of her head she says in some confusion, “why didn't this come out at the trial?”

“I never got a trial.”

**_“What!?”_** Andy and Bella softly hiss, Sirius cringes as much as he can in the binds.

“I never got a trial?” Sirius weakly says.

“We'll fix that” Andy darkly replies. 

“Why did you give Harry to Hagrid? Didn't the Potters make you responsible for him if they died before he became of age?” Andy confusedly asks.

“Dumbledore sent Hagrid to collect Harry and I wanted to get Peter for betraying James and Lily.”

“Harry was and is _your responsibility_ , Sirius. **He** comes first. **Not** Peter. Damn it Sirius. _YOU_ were responsible for Harry NOT Dumbledore. YOU. You let down the Potters by abandoning their son when he needed you most.” righteous fury burns in Andy's eyes. Poking him harder in the chest Andy hisses out “he may be a Potter in name and blood, **_but he is also a Black_** by blood. AND. YOU. **_ABANDONED._** HIM. FOR. **VENGEANCE.** ”

Realization and shame flood Sirius' face and his face crumbles in anguish, “I'm so sorry.”

Nodding Andy releases him from his binds, still towering over him. “You will make this right. And. We will help you.” Bella nods her agreement “we will.” With a sadistic grin she promises, “even if we have to beat you within an inch of your life to prevent you from making the same mistake. You will _grow up_ and put that boy first.”

“What about Peter?” Sirius feebly asks.

“He will be dealt with. Don't you worry about him” Unholy glee gleams brightly in his cousins' eyes. Audibly gulping, Sirius nods in agreement at the shark like grins he is receiving from his cousins. Laughing weakly he jokes “women are scary.”

“Oh, honey,” Andy's grin widens to show more teeth, “you have _**no** idea_.”

“He'll never even see it coming” Bella adds, grinning like a madwoman. “This is going to be so much fun Andy.”

“It will Bella, but first things first. Where is dear little Regulus?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own HP, JKR does. I'm just playing with the characters.**
> 
> Feel free to drop a review, I love those.


End file.
